pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bullet Francisco
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 20:50, 2011 February 22 Template category Could you please remove the Templates category from your user page, it's not intended for user pages. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 21:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Amyroselove Hi! want to be friends? oh and can you please make me a Talkbubble. User:Amyroselove How about Riolu! User:Amyroselove Giratina Hi Bullet Francisco! Would you like to be friends? (I seen you make talk bubbles. Could you please make me one of Giratina?) User: SweetSophie19 Thanks! :) User: SweetSophie19 Any Proof? I know Cinnamon 115 and She would never do anything like vandalize this wiki. She's been helping us with the anime articles by writing episode plots. Nice ones I might add. Unless you have proof I take her side over yours. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:32, February 28, 2011 (UTC) What're you talking about? The episode plots she wrote are really good. And what Oshawatt info? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:39, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Well it's nice to know you like the episode plots. I would have to agree about the TM's though. They are stubs. And the info isn't all there. I still need her to write up those great episode plots. I just don't know what to say. She's a friend and I don't want to betray her. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 02:55, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Depends. Can they be an elite four from any region? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC) In that case I'll go with Will. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 03:31, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Very well. However: Genders of members have to match elite four member genders. Example: If the user is female, thay have to pick one of the female members of the Elite Four.. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:12, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. You know one time there was this user Anon1111 or something like that, he totally vandalized the Janine and Karrablast pages. Luckily I restored them. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:15, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Anon, not sure. Ask Crimson. And you can Ask Cinnamon yourself if s/he is a girl/boy. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 04:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Plateau I am sorry to tell you this, but this wiki already has a group against vandalism and spam, PokePower. Each wiki should really have one organization that watches for vandalism. So I must ask you to stop advertising Wiki-Plateau. Thank you. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 17:21, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hey, Bullet Francisco! How are you doing? Which Pokemon game are you going to get, Black or White? User: SweetSophie19 Talkbubbles hey,could you make my a talk bubble, for the picture can i have a swampert Runner VS Shadow 22:39, March 2, thanks,and i already know how to use one Runner VS Shadow 17:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lets talk this out You can see the block log and his contributions for all the info you need. This is the most fast way to get a response without any other user intervention. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 21:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) hey,i just tried to use the talk bubble,but it didnt work Runner VS Shadow 21:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ummm,you need to find the text part Runner VS Shadow 21:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bullet Francisco, how are you? SweetSophie19 Hey, that'd be cool if you did become an admin! I'll congratulate you when you do! :) Sonic Wiki I joined Sonic Wiki a while ago, just I haven't got to really creating my page yet or anything. SweetSophie19 Re: You can add me if you want, but I personally don't add friends. Try adding the template to your user page, I added a friends section to it. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 14:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Friends Yes, I'll add you as a friend. Also do you want any userboxes adding to your profile? Take a look at my, Winxfan1, Cinnamon115 or SweetSophie19's user pages for some inspiration. (I believe you know them) Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 16:09, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Happy St. Patricks! Wishing you a Happy St. Paddy's Day! (I know it's a day early, but I tend to forget things like this.) SweetSophie19 What sort? What sort of userbox do you want? I can do you a Pokemon one, a Gym Leader one an Evil Team one. I'm probably best known for my Pokemon ones. What do you want me to make for you? If you have a specific colour in mind. Check out and give me the name of the hex code. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 18:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Finished I've finished the userboxes! If you don't like them tell me. I think I could've done better on Ash and Slowking but it's your opinion that counts. I made Ash and Slowking big because I wanted to make them stand out. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 20:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect categorization Please do not add categories like Category:Electric Pokémon and Category:Kanto to character pokemon articles. These kind of categories are intended for main articles like Pikachu, not Ash's Pikachu. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 00:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Knight of White Fire Sure, Bullet Francisco! only if you're cool being me friend 8-). Plus, we're both trying to help get Burnning Blaze back on, so why not? by the way, if you don't know that was me: Knight of White Fire 02:40, March 21, 2011 (UTC) just now Teams The Pokemon Teams have already been decided. I know very little about them I suggest you talk to Evanf and if he doesn't reply then try Darkraian10. They're the best people I know who can help you. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 15:46, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: It's okay, I have had worse comments posted on my talk page, and I hadn't even said anything to some of them. I think I got all of the errors. Did you know you left out a |} on your user page? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 15:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not re-add that information to the Silver Conference page, it is plagiarized from bulbepedia and will earn you a block. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Copying information is against the rules, especially when it's from Bulbepedia, we have a different copy right license than Bulbapedia and we could get in trouble for having it on our site. So please do not re-add the information or I must block you. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:22, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Friends Umm... Ok? Im not sure if there is an actual add friend function (I am new to wikia) so you may have to walk me through this lol. Vulkan He'Stan 20:47, March 21, 2011 (UTC) What like add a template? Like I said im new, so adding things is a bit beyond my power at the moment. I just spent a month learning to code a chatbox, and im just starting on coding custom sigs. If you want to (like I said above) walk me through this that would be great. Vulkan He'Stan 20:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Um threatning Crimsonnavy is not verry smart bro. Just a heads up. Vulkan He'Stan 20:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW I am creating my own site. If you play games alot you should check it out and give me your opinion. the url is www.coalitionoforganizedgamers.weebly.com Vulkan He'Stan 20:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol perhaps you don't understand. I do not fear him, I respect him. Moderating can be a difficult job, and he does it very well. The amount of vandalism he has to put up with is astounding, so I think that we, as simple edditors should go out of out way to make his job easier. That is what we are here for. And besides, If I was banned then I would move on to a differnt site. I dont fear banning so long as I have google, and the ability to create my own sites. Vulkan He'Stan 21:08, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Removing Messages This is my last warning, please go by the rules, meaning do not remove messages from your talk page, or I will have to block you. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 18:57, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Vulkan @Vulkan, yes me too. [[User:Bullet Francisco|'' Hey! Bullet! ]]' The Easter Bunny is Here! ''' 19:11, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Proof :Show me proof. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:02, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I meant leave me a link. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ·Blog) 19:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC)